


An Act of True Love

by SecretArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretArendelle/pseuds/SecretArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans makes a different choice when faced with giving Anna a kiss of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of True Love

Hans lowered her chilled body onto the small sofa and knelt beside her, concern painting his face.

Her eyes met his. “She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me.”

His eyebrows raised in realization. “A true love’s kiss.”

She smiled slightly at him, her eyes shining in the glow of the fireplace. Their fairy tale was about to come true.

Hans traced his gloved hand along her cheek, lifting her chin slightly before leaning in.

He paused right before touching her lips.

Opening his eyes, he studied her for a moment.

She was so beautiful, even as the life ebbed from her body.

But without her, he was all that Arendelle had left. They’d all said so. He didn’t need her anymore to gain the crown. It was his for the taking.

But…could he truly have it all?

Hans made his decision.

He closed his eyes again and placed his mouth on hers.

God, she was cold. He’d never imagined their first kiss would be so…hard and unyielding. Her mouth…her lips…every part of her was hardened with the frost that ran through her veins.

Didn’t matter. This would fix it.

But…it didn’t.

Her eyes fluttered open. “I…I don’t feel any different.”

Hans bit his lip as he looked at her skin. She didn’t look better either. If anything, her flesh was taking on more of a bluish tone.

“Hans,” she whispered as her hand crept up his coat, tugging at his lapel. Her eyes were full of fright. “Save me!”

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her again.

He pressed his warm mouth into her icy one and reminded himself to put more into it. More love…or something. Just like he’d seen his brothers do with their wives.

He put his gloved hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him.

He wrapped his other hand around hers, entwining their fingers together.

He concentrated on thoughts of adoration. Maybe that was the trick.  _I love her. I love her. Love her love her love her._

He even –  _God, I hope I don’t get…frozen and stuck in there or something_  – stretched his tongue between her lips and caressed her mouth with gentle swipes. Her tongue was cold. Hard.

But he didn’t fuse to hers in the ice, at least.

_Love her love her love her…_

He opened his eyes.

Her pale skin…it was still blue.

_Damn it all to hell!_

Well…that was it then. He’d just have Arendelle without the princess.

But even his cold heart felt a tiny tug when he gazed upon her one last time. He sighed. There was nothing he could do.

Her blue eyes slowly opened. They looked different. Frosty, almost.

He was going to have to leave her here.

He stood up. “Anna–”

“Hans,” she whispered. “It didn’t work.”

“No,” he said, flatly. “It didn’t.”

Fairy tales didn’t work in real life. He’d been a fool to entertain it for even a moment.

But…maybe it was because he didn’t truly love her.

He shook his head at the thought, willing it away. How in the hell could that make any difference? His feelings for her were the best he was capable of. And he’d followed the formula. He’d kissed her damned frozen mouth. He’d done everything he could.

So that was that. He might as well tell her everything. The lies. The deceit. The plans.

Go out with a bang.

She stretched her cold hand toward him, taking his gloved one in hers. “Don’t blame yourself,” she whispered. “You tried. Thank you.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “I love you.”

He stared at her. His mouth opened, but the words wouldn’t come.

Instead, he gently laid her hand back onto her chest. “I’ll…I’ll go find help.”

He couldn’t just stand here and watch her die. He’d go out in the hall. Wait outside the door.

Like the coward he truly was.

He took a step away from the couch.

“Hans…”

He looked back. One last look at what he should have had.

She coughed. Frost – actual god-awful  _frost_  – spattered out of her mouth onto her fist.

“Hans,” she started again. “If you can’t save me, no one can. No one out there loves me. There’s only you.”

He paused, staring at her still form. “A doctor, maybe…”

“Please,” she said. “Please don’t go. I don’t…I don’t want to die like this.”

His forehead creased. “You don’t want to die alone? I’ll…I’ll come right back.”

She coughed again and shook her head. “I don’t want to die a virgin.”

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

“Please.” She stretched one thin, blue tinged hand toward him. “Don’t let me die this way.”

Hans swallowed. In the Southern Isles, princes were expected to be as chaste as the women they married – saving everything for the wedding night. He knew what do to, of course, but with this icy shadow of a woman? The kisses had been unpleasant enough. Now she wanted him to feel that coldness…all over?

The girl who’d agreed to be his bride the other night…now there was someone he could be excited to bed. But this cold, hard…thing?

She started to sit up, reaching for him, but a flash of pain crossed her face and she stopped, only inches off the couch. Her eyes met his. Pain and desperation were written there.

His gentlemanly training kicked in; he was at her side before he even realized what he was doing. “Princess. Don’t exert yourself.”

She didn’t give up. “Please, Hans.” She traced her ice-cold finger down his sideburn. “Please. This one last thing.”

He stared into her frosty eyes.

Dammit.

He could do this one thing. After all he had gotten from her…after all he had taken from her…he could surely give her this one kindness.

He picked her up and carried her over to the hearth. The cold of her body seeped through his jacket and shirt, chilling his skin.

The firelight glowed orange on her pale face, masking the deathly chill that was overtaking her.

At least it made her look better.

He thought back to the instruction his tutor had given him regarding the female body. Get her ready. Right. She’d have to be aroused first.

He cupped one gloved hand around her right breast, sliding his thumb across the fabric.

Her eyes darted over to his. “I don’t…Hans….”

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“I don’t think there’s enough time for all that.”

“Shh,” he murmured. “You have to be ready.”

“I won’t last.” Her face contorted as pain racked her body. “Now. Please?”

Her braid looked whiter.

Hans swallowed and nodded, then moved down to her skirts. Mechanically, he pulled off her shoes first, followed by the woolen black socks. Last was the pair of long warm winter underpants.

The doubts he’d had about being able to perform began to trickle away as he slid the pants down her hips. His cock twitched. Once…twice.

She might be cold, but she was a woman. He’d been waiting for this moment ever since the first time he woke as a young teenager, sheets wet and sticky with the residue of his dreams.

He pushed her skirts up and took in the sight of her cunt. Even as the cold stole the life from her body, she was perfect. His cock jumped as he eyed the red curls fringing a tiny, untouched slit.

She spread her legs wide, and Hans could see everything.

It was just like the books. Just like the filthy sketches he kept hidden under his mattress.

And yet, it was nothing like them at all.

“Hurry,” she whispered from the other side of the mound of winter skirts wadded up on her belly.

His eyes studied her pussy. She wasn’t ready. Everything looked as cold and dry as…

Well, as winter.

He reached a gloved hand toward her clit, rubbing the white fabric against her.

“Hans!” she gasped. “Stop it! Just stick it in!”

He jerked his hand away and fumbled with his buttons, feeling a slight rush of relief as his cock sprang out into view. At least that part of him was ready.

He pressed his cock against her entrance. God, it was like trying to hump a piece of wood.

“Hurry!”

He pulled back for a moment, eying her cunt once more. At least the piece of wood had a knothole. Aim for that.

Her breath was hitching now, like the very act of drawing air in and out was painful. He glanced up at her cold face. A fine frozen mist came out with every exhale.

She wouldn’t last much longer.

He yanked off a glove and spat all the saliva he could produce into his hand, then rubbed it on the head of his cock.

“Here we go,” he murmured – partly to her, partly to himself – and crushed his cock into her tight, cold hole.

The spittle on his cock froze the moment he entered her. God, she was so cold. So unyielding. So hard and icy.

A small smile crept across her blue lips. “Oh, Hans.”

She was enjoying it.

She must have been so frozen already that she was numb.

Hans, on the other hand, was not. His cock didn’t quit, but every inch he conquered was like drilling it through the thick ice on the surface of the fjord. He strained and pushed, cramming his poor cock into the icy tundra of her cunt.

“Fuck,” he muttered, trying to gain traction with the toes of his boots digging into the rug, just so he could fight his way into her.

“Oh, yes…fuck me, Hans. Fuck me,” she moaned. She closed her eyes and wrapped her chilled arms around him.

God, her arms were cold. She was so, so cold.

He dug his knees into the rug and pressed in as hard as he could, cracking through her frozen maidenhead and jamming himself into her to the hilt.

She gasped, arching her back at the new sensation.

The hard part was over. Hans began thrusting. Perhaps…perhaps speed and friction could heat things up.

It did…sort of. Hans was only a few thrusts in when he began to feel warmer. A smile tickled his lips…

And then it started to feel hot. Too hot.

Too much friction. No moisture.

He didn’t know if it was frostbite, or if he was chafing his cock hard enough to tear the skin.

She looked up into his eyes. Her satisfaction in having finally experienced lovemaking was written all over her face. She smiled. “I love you.”

God, it hurt so much.

But he could do it for her.

This one last thing. One last gift.

He leaned forward and kissed her cold, hard mouth. Ran his hands over her unyielding, stiff body. The gloveless hand skirted across her bare thigh, and he hissed in pain as the icy frost that filled her skin crept over to his.

_That_  hand he’d keep on her clothes. The gloved one took its place on her flesh.

All this time, his battered cock kept thrusting…thrusting…skin tearing and bleeding.

Maybe he’d never come. Maybe he wasn’t even really hard anymore – just frozen solid. Like her.

Didn’t matter. He leaned forward to kiss her again.

Before his lips met hers, she touched his face with one frost-covered finger. “I love you, Hans. I’ll always love you.“

God…was that a snowflake pattern in her eyes?

A small, stunted tear forced its way out of the corner of her eye and froze immediately, tumbling down her bluish cheek.

His own tears weren’t far behind.

Hans wept, hot tears falling from his eyes and dripping down his sharp nose. 

“I’m so sorry. I love you, Anna. I love you. I’m…I’m sorry.”

She smiled as he came, shooting his hot load far inside to freeze in her for all eternity.

Hans collapsed on her cold form, sobbing.

He’d give up everything if she’d only stay with him.

Anna gasped.

Was it her last breath? He pushed up off of her chest to stare into her eyes one last time. “Anna? God, Anna, don’t go. Please don’t leave me.”

She blinked. Once. Twice.

Hans focused on her blue eyes. The…the snowflakes had disappeared! Did it mean…

Her color…was he only imagining things when he thought it looked better?

Was her hair a little less white?

When her hand slowly reached for his face again, he knew. She wasn’t quite warm…yet…but her touch no longer brought pain.

“Hans?” she whispered. “What did you do?”

Overcome with emotion, he shook his head, unable to speak.

Instead, he leaned into her and gave her the kiss that he should have given her before – warm, soft, full of the love that he now felt coursing through his veins. The fire crackled next to them as he caressed her face, demonstrating his feelings with his lips…his mouth…his tongue.

After all these years, he finally knew what love was.

His act of sacrifice had unfrozen her cold body.

But her love for him was what had finally thawed his icy heart.


End file.
